


Slut

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Misogyny, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some poor schmuck calls Faith a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [open_on_sunday](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/): elbow

"Whatever." She walked away flicking her hand backward in disdain. 

His mouth settling into a grim line, he grabbed her from behind. "Sluts don't leave until I say so," he yelled, cupping her tit with a rough hand. 

She smiled. Shifting her hips left, she jammed her elbow back, straight into his gut. As he doubled over, her fist slammed upwards, breaking his nose. Her kick sent him flying over two pool tables and crashing into a pillar. 

The bar was silent as she strolled over to him. "I'm not a slut, asshole." Faith's boot smashed down onto his face.


End file.
